part_dosfandomcom-20200214-history
The Multiverse
The Multiverse is an enormous void filled with infinite groups of parallel universes with their own characters, events and outcomes. These universes have their own contents of time, space, and matter. Like snowflakes, no universe is entirely identical to another. Rules of the Multiverse Life and Death Traditionally, universes are brought into existence through a rapid expansion of matter commonly known as a Big Bang. Most universes are birthed from a parent universe as a result of universe splitting: any occurrence or action taken by a living being will diverge into universes for every possibility of that action or event. Individual beings are able to create a universe too, but doing so requires an intense amount of energy and intricate knowledge of the inner workings of a sustainable universe. Universe Resets When a universe is reset, it reverses back to the beginning of its life cycle and recreates itself. No living being can remember what happened in their past life. Every reset of a universe will shift it into a new stage that modifies the pre-existing living beings or even its fundamental laws of physics. The Reincarnated Stage The first reset would change the pattern of the universe. Living beings would have a similar name and appearance tied to them, but just about everything about their lives would be randomized and modified. Their births could be moved to any time or place on their planet and their life stories and personalities will deviate from the original. In addition, various planets and galaxies' locations in the universe could be modified but their physical characteristics would remain unaffected. The Exotic Stage Upon a second reset, the fundamental laws of physics and the building blocks of life are entirely rewritten and modified. This results in the physical properties of galaxies, planets and other celestial bodies becoming unrecognizable and living organisms' development and evolution occurring under entirely alien conditions. All sentient beings will adopt new identities (although they will retain a similar appearance to their previous incarnations) and their births can be moved to any place from the universe. New Life Stage The universe's former rules of life are erased upon the third reset and new ones would be put into place. No living being from the second reset (Exotic Stage) would be passed on to the New Life. As a result, all new individuals would have new appearances bearing no similarity to the originals. Time The Multiverse employs ultivs as a standardized unit of time, with one ultiv equaling 26.7 billion years. Because the void between universes is bound to its own uniform timescale, the passage of time in it is measured using ultivs only. Every universe has its own timescale depending on its size, akin to different planets having different orbital speeds according to their masses. If a universe is abnormally large, time inside it will progress more slowly than other universes. If a universe is smaller than average, time inside it will progress faster than usual. MultiversAL-LEVEL ENTITIES The Mother Quazopax Kiro Ruiz